monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Gali
According to a legend told in Monster Rancher 1, some Gali are actually Magic monsters hiding their true forms, but recent research would seem to indicate that the Gali are actually etherial entities of colossal size and Dragon-like appearance, so large that the cape and mask are like a puppet to it. They can project huge limbs made of solid light for punching and kicking, and can use their mask as a boomerang. Their attacks are mostly intelligence-based, taking the form of fire, wind and lightning. Gali are often defined in battle by their power and intelligence stats, which gain huge boosts from a very early age, and both can reach a maximum quite easily. However, Gali's strength is offset by its poor speed, and it is relatively difficult to raise its life and defense stats. Gali is further hindered by having one of the shortest lifespans of any monster. Different design patterns can be found on the capes of different Gali sub-breeds (in addition to the obvious variation in color and mask designs). The design pattern is usually a stylized Aztec weaving of the sub-breed. For example, Pixel (Gali/Pixie) sports the design of two Pixies, with pointed tails and wings. The Gali is also know for its high-collared cape worn in ancient time to display the protection provided by a high religious authority. Because of this and the sun shape of the mask, the Gali is a general symbol of divinity with multitudes of cultural influences. Using Gali '''sub-breed will usually give the primary monsters this trait and as a result, the monsters often appear "holy" or "angelic". '''Gali as a sub-breed often provides a boost in intelligence as well. Although Gali's appearance is similar to the Joker monsters, it is only glancing--they are inclined towards virtue and good, whereas the Joker is pure evil. Etymology The were eunuch priests of the Phrygian goddess , whose worship was incorporated into the state religious practices of ancient Rome. Its Japanese name is Gari. Data Obtaining *To obtain a Gali in Monster Rancher 1, use *To obtain a Gali in Monster Rancher 2, win the Elimination Tourney (Class D, Battle on June 4) to receive an invite to the IMa vs FIMBA Invitational Tourney. After competing in the match (you don't have to win!), Gali will automatically be available to unlock at the shrine. This tourney is available every 4 years on your battle calendar. *To obtain a Gali in Monster Rancher Advance 2, you must raise your monster's Intelligence above 400. Explore the Malkt Ruins and make your first right on the map to get to the monument that reads "I am a God..." (Originally "N.E.S.E."). Return home and speak with Mr. Mardoc at AGIMA. Go back to Malkt and revisit the same monument. It will now mention the Henger Research Lab. It will also reveal a map. Go to the ice crevice at the far north of the ruins and you will find an ice bridge across the gap. Break the rock on the other side and search the temple at the end of the path. It will contain the Gali Mask. Combine with any two monsters for a Gali. *To obtain a Gali in Monster Rancher DS, you must reach Rank S and raise your monster to Class S to trigger the Four Heavenly Kings. Beat King Arjwan (Tourney on Dec. 1) to receive the Gali Mask to use in Combining. *To obtain a Gali in My Monster Rancher, use *To obtain a Gali Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card, use *To obtain a Gali Card in Monster Rancher Battle Card 2, use Techniques See here for a complete list of Gali Techniques. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Purebreed Monsters Category:Galis